Lost
by Sakura510
Summary: Sakura Midori has been on the run for two years. But when she's found by Kyoya Ohtori, her life changes completely. Sorry, crappy summary. If you want to see a better one, check out my other account, Haruhi1, and it's under the same title.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi! You might read this story and think "Hmmm... Didn't Haruhi1 write a story almost exactly like this?" Well, I** ** _AM_** **Haruhi1. I lost that password. And you might be saying "Couldn't you just request a new one by email?"**

 **Well... I sort of... lost the password to my email, too.**

 **Heh heh...**

 ***blushes***

 **Anyway, I hope you like it! But I'm not sure how long this will last, because I get serious writer's blog sometimes. Rated M for language and some sexual content. Nothing too graphic, though.**

 **Enjoy!**

Prologue

The hustle and bustle of marching men and women soldiers outside of the training room warned the students that there was only five minutes left in class. Everybody was so exhausted from working on new experiments that they were just itching to run out the door and breathe in the some-what clean air outside.

"This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackled.

"I read you, Sector Four," Mally replied, somewhat annoyed at the interruption of her lecture. "What's the situation?"

"We have a problem with the Biotoxin tank. It's leaking."

Mally bit her bottom lip. She had never actually fixed the tank before; she had only messed with a prototype during practice. But to fix it for real... good god...

"You're going, aren't you?" a man asked.

"Of course," Mally said.

She knew what would happen if she failed this mission: she, and the rest of humanity, would die. Along with her teenage daughter, Sakura. She would suffocate, her lungs turned inside-out. Even if Sakura somehow made it, she wouldn't have anybody to take care of her. Mally's husband had killed himself right after Sakura was born. And she didn't have any other family left.

"But you could die!" a woman from Mally's troop exclaimed.

Mally said back, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi! I just wanted to say that I will most likely not have any schedule when it comes to the time that I update. So I hope that isn't too disappointing... Who am I kidding? Nobody likes me anyway... *cries***

 **A special shout out to** **princessanastasia6467** **! *gives roses***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club (but that would be so cool!). I do own the plot and my OC.**

Chapter One

It's the year 2213; two years after the Biotoxin tank leaked and wiped out most of humanity. But some people survived, gaining unnatural abilities. Everyone in the Incity survived, as well. But that's just because they are the most important people on the planet.

So now, I spend my days running from Troids and Things.

Things are crazy people, insane. They'll eat anything and anyone... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No irises. No pupils. Just white. They are particularly difficult to avoid in broad daylight. When something casts a shadow, they can see where that figure is and go after it.

Troids are robots created by the Incity people to destroy Things. They are nearly indestructible, and are extremely dangerous. I mean, their guns are HUGE.

The Incity people are the 'important people' that were protected from the Biotoxin. They're idiots. And they always have these ridiculously large flower pots everywhere.

The Incity weirdos consider themselves to be above everybody else. And they think that if anybody DID survive the Biotoxin leak, they are trash. Literal trash.

I know I'm here for a reason, though. Everyone who survived the leak instantly evolved into some form of super-human. But I didn't. That's what makes me special. But once I find the rest of the survivors, I'm sure I'll be safe... hopefully.

 **Yeah, a crappy ending, I know. But I didn't really know what else to do. The next chapter will be cool... I think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay. So I literally just updated, like, five minutes ago. But I am NOT a patient person. I might post the chapter after this one, too, in five minutes.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not cool or great enough to own Ouran.**

Chapter Two

I sneak around an abnormally largeflower pot, determined to find where they relocated the food storage. I swear, if these losers decide to move it any closer to the city's capitol building, I'm just going to beat the shit out of somebody. As I'm rushing toward a tree, I hear a monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!"

I turn, and see five Troids hovering toward me. Shit, fuck, hell. I turn and sprint down an alley, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. Shit, fuck, hell.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder, and I fall to the ground. I've been shot by a Troid gun, and I can feel the hot smear spreading through my body. I'm lifted off of the ground by a cold, metallic arm. Oh, shit, fuck, hell.

"It is wounded," one of the Troids says.

"Why does it matter?" another asks. "We are going to kill the Thing anyways."

"Not on my watch," a different, human voice interrupts. I'm dropped to the ground.

I open my eyes enough to see the Troids rushing away at the sound of a gun fire. A few of them drop to the ground. I try to move, but I can't. So I just stay still, feeling the warm blood oozing down my arm.

 **Yes, I know this is a very cliched ending. And, yes, I know that Sakura says "Shit, fuck, hell" a lot. DEAL WITH IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hey, I'm not dead! Haruhi will not be in this story at all. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Three**

I wake up like a light, and with an annoying pain in my shoulder. The memories of the Troid attack slowly flood their way back into my mind. Shit, fuck, hell.

I look around, puzzled. I have no idea where I am. I appear to be in some sort of hospital. It's dimly lit, probably underground. I begin to panic. If I'm lucky, the people who are holding me are just planning on killing me once they find out that I don't have any money. If I'm not, then I'll be experimented on by Incity people.

There's very faint voices outside of the room I'm in. I uncover my blankets, revealing myself to be in black jeans, and a plain black, long-sleeve t-shirt. On my feet are simple lace-up boots that are the same color as the rest of my outfit. I walk over to a small wooden door, and unlatch the lock, peering out into the hallway. There's not a living soul in sight.

"But where did those voices come from?" I mutter to myself.

I walk down the hallway until I come to the end, and find a small black door. I reach for the handle-

"We've been waiting for you," a voice says from behind me.

Shit, fuck, hell. I jump, whirl around, and face a boy. He's seventeen, at least. He has black hair, black eyes, and glasses. And- shit, fuck, hell- he's very attractive.

"Please follow me, Sakura," he says.

How does he know my name?

He brushes past me to the open door. I turn toward the door, but don't follow him.

He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."

"When who found you?" I ask in haste.

He pauses before answering. "All in good time."

"I want answers."

The boy turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I'm never afraid," I reply. I blush when he gives me a look that says 'doubtful' and look down. "I want answers."

"And you'll get them if you follow me."

He turns and walks through the door. And then I make the stupidest choice of my life: I follow him.

Shit, fuck, hell.

/

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Gonna post as many as possible tonight!**

/

Chapter Four

"By the way, I don't think I-"

"Quite caught my name," the boy interrupts. "It's Kyoya Ohtori."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude by-"

"Interrupting you," Kyoya interrupts again. "Yes, I know. But I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth."

"But how do you-"

"Know what you're going to say. I've been through this many times before. I'm a time traveler. I can go into the future, or back into the past. Therefore, I can learn all there is to know about somebody just by taking a glimpse at their past." Kyoya turns to look at me. "That's how I know about you."

"You really know how to try and impress a woman, don't you?" I quip.

Kyoya turns back to look at me and gives me a wink, making me blush.

We walk in silence for a little while longer, until we come upon a brown door.

"Finally! We thought you would never arrive," a tall, blond male says once we enter the room.

Two tall boys with red hair speed over to me faster than I thought possible. I realize instantly that they're twins. They both have the same light hazel eyes, and dimpled grins.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," says the one on the left as the one on the right says, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"I'm Tamaki Suou," says the tall blond male I first saw.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But most people call him Hunny," says Hikaru as he points to a short, adorable, blond boy.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka. But most people call him Mori," says Kaoru.

I stay silent, not really knowing what to do.

The one called Hunny comes over to me and asks, "Saku-chan, do you like cake?"

In my mind, I think to myself: He just called me Saku-chan!

A voice in my head suddenly says: _It's alright, Saku-chan. I'm seventeen years old. I'm your senpai!_

Hunny looks up to me with an adorable smile on his face.

I ask him, "How did you do that?"

"I'm telepathic!" he exclaims.

Tamaki comes over to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"

"My what?" I ask, clearly clueless.

"You know, your special power," Hikaru says.

"That is... if you even have one," says Kaoru with a smirk.

I can tell a worried look crosses my face, because the twins burst out laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" I shout.

I suddenly feel a burst of energy flow through me, and I can't remember why I was yelling.

Hunny says to Mori, "Takashi, I think you may have over-done it a little."

"What?" I ask.

"Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.

"And I can regenerate myself. So I can never die," says Tamaki.

"Which is one of the downsides to being friends with him," Kaoru says.

"Kyoyaaaaaaa! Kaoru's being mean!" Tamaki whines.

Everybody starts to laugh. I look over at Kyoya and see him smiling at me. I honestly felt like a mis-fit before; I always had to hide. But I'm pretty sure that being here isn't going to be any different. Being here may be safer, but I'll still have to hide. I guess I'll have to find out.

/  
 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Yep. More

/

Chapter Five

There are too many rules at the Reservation. I mean, the list never stops!

I've only been here for a week, and I'm already in a love situation. Tamaki and the twins are almost literally obsessed with me. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over, like some people I know (here's a hint: it's Tamaki and the twins). As for Mori, well... he doesn't usually say anything, but it's obvious he wants to get my attention. And then there's Kyoya. He's the most rude, arrogant, all-round obnoxious ass-hole that I have ever met. And I've met many. But he's fucking awesome.

"Hello, Sakura," says a voice, interrupting my thoughts.

I shift in my seat, and see Kyoya sitting on the couch next to me.

"Uhm... hey," I say back, with my voice an octave higher than it should be.

Kyoya looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet knowing look. "I'd give anything to know what you're thinking when you act like this, Sakura."

"Act what way?" I ask innocently.

"That way. When you get all quiet."

I feel my face getting hot, and I run out of the room in embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Still coming.**

/

Chapter Six

"Sakura, open the door!" Tamaki yells from outside of the janitor's closet I've locked myself in. "Sakura, please open the door!"

"No!" I shout back. "Go away!"

I hear whispering outside the door, and then somebody's footfalls walk away and get quieter. Then I hear a knock on the door.

A voice says, "Sakura. It's me, Kaoru. I'm alone. Can I come in?"

"Yes," I say, cursing to myself silently.

The door opens, and Kaoru pokes his head in. I open myself to say something, but end up bursting into tears instead.

I'm afraid that Kaoru's going to leave, that he thinks I'm a crazy psychopath or something. But he doesn't leave. He comes over, sits down next to me, and puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" he asks after a moment of just me crying.

"This is just such a big change. I'm not used to actually sleeping in a real bed and having a change of clothes that I can change every day and having enough food to make me puke. It's just so overwhelming," I say in between sobs.

Then I get that feeling again. The feeling that made me run away from Kyoya. And now I might run away from Kaoru.

"Sakura, do you know that nobody here will hurt you?" Kaoru asks me.

I nod. I start to doze off, exhausted from crying. And I finally let my eyes get heavy and close.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **I think I have a problem...**

/

Chapter Seven

"Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" Hikaru tells me.

"I can't! I'm busy!" I yell as I shove my face into my pillow. I don't understand why we have to wake up so early in the first place. It's not like we have anything better to do in the first place.

"Busy with what?" Hikaru asks. "Sleeping?"

"Uh, DUH! Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Do you want me to go get Tamaki so he can come and wake you up?" Hikaru threatens.

"No. But... I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?"

"No. But you won't die from lack of sleep. You get, like, seven hours of sleep every night. You won't die."

"Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? You're not helping." I smile.

"FINE! I'll just let you sleep, then!" Hikaru shouts angrily.

"Thank science!"

Suddenly, an ass-load of Troids come bursting through my window.

"Run!" Hikaru yells.

I try to, but it's too late: I've been hit. This time in the right calf. I feel the heat spreading through me, like hands of fire determined to make my leg catch flame.

I feel myself lifted off of the ground.

"Just like last time, huh, Sakura?" Kyoya asks as he runs toward the hospital wing.

"You saved me last?" I ask.

"Don't act so surprised," he replies.

I blush as his arms tighten protectively around me.

Once we reach the hospital wing, one of the doctors instantly rushes over to us.

"What happened?" he asks urgently.

"Troid ambush. Shot in the right calf. Lost about a pint of blood, so far," Kyoya tells them all as he helps me into the hospital bed some random nurse had dragges over for me.

Then a horrible thought crosses my mind. "What about the others?!"

"It's alright," he assures me. "They can take care of themselves."

An IV pierces into my skin, causing me to flinch.

"I am sorry, Miss Midori. But once you're sedated, we can get you fixed up," a nurse tells me as she hooks me up to a bunch of mechines.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" I ask nervously. What if the bullet goes deeper? What if I lose too much blood? What if I die?

Kyoya puts a hand on my head. "There's no need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I'm never afraid," I mutter before I pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

I don't know what to say anymore...

/

Chapter Eight

Through most of the operation, I'm subunconsious. It's where I can hear what's going on around me, and I can open my eyes whenever I like. But when I do open them, my eyes are all white, like Things. That's why people think I'm a thing.

"How long has she been out?" I hear Tamaki ask. "You know, in general."

"Well, she's only over-slept by about an hour," the doctor replies. "And, sorry for giving her more sedatives. We thought she'd woken up when her eyes opened."

I feel somebody sit on the edge of my bed. "Is she going to be okay?" The voice belongs to Kyoya.

"It was a close call. The doctor almost screwed up twice. He was just... shocked. Hell, we all were. We've never seen a bullet like this one before," the nurse says.

I want to listen to more, but I can't. So I let slumber finally consume me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **BTW, I don't know if I mentioned that I don't really have a plot planned out yet...**

 **Let me know if you have any ideas! Because I have no idea!**

/

Chapter Nine

"We're going to do what?" I ask Hikaru and Kaoru in astonishment.

"We're going to get on that rocket-powered skateboard, ramp that tank of sharks, and then leap through that firing hoop," Hikaru explains.

"Yeah. Sure. You guys do that, I'll get my camera," I say as I hobble away on my crutches.

"Aw, come on, Sakura," Kaoru complains.

"Why are you bein' such a party-pooper?" asks Hikaru.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Hikaru. I just got out of the hospital last week. And you expect me to do something as stupid as this?"

"Of course we do!" Hikaru exclaims. "What do you expect?"

"Then you're an idiot. There's no way I'd do something as stupid as that," I say back.

"Uhg! Fine! But it's your loss!" Hikaru tells me.

I correct him, "Actually, it's YOUR loss. The loss of your life!"

I see them stick their tongues out at me as I walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Do people actually read the author's notes?

/

Chapter Ten

"Wow! Your hair is so long, Saku-chan!" Hunny exclaims at lunch.

"Really?" I ask. I guess he's right. Ever since I got here, my hair has been growing rapidly. It's all the way down to my lower back now.

"Hey, Sakuraaaaaaa!" I hear.

"What?" I ask, not even bothering to turn around. I already know that it's the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru both sit down on either side of me.

"Can we talk to you alone, please?" Kaoru asks.

"Um, sure..."

"Alright, everybody: CLEAR OUT!" the twins shout.

Everybody (two people) leaves the room.

"We just wanted you to know that we know about you liking Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru says.

I feel the color drain from my face. "That's ridiculous. Why would I-?"

I'm cut off by Hikaru, "We don't know why. But we just know."

And then they're gone like lightening.

How I hate them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

This is the last one for tonight!

/

Chapter Eleven

"What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya at dinner.

"I turned her down," he replies. "She confessed her love for me, and I rejected her."

I silently gulp. What if he turns me down also?

I shiver from the cold of winter, and Kyoya puts a blanket around me and pulls me to him. I feel my face begin to redden.

"Who wants cocoa?" asks Kaoru as he comes into the room.

He spots me and Kyoya, and just stands there staring at us.

I blush and pull away from Kyoya.

Shit, fuck, hell.

Kaoru continues to stare at us. "You guys want some cocoa?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, still embarrassed.

Once Kaoru leaves, Kyoya pulls me back over to him.

I've officially lost the ability to speak. My muscles relax as his arms settle around my waist. My breath hitches when Kyoya's hands find their way under the blanket. When he notices my increases heart rate, he lets the blanket fall to the ground.

I turn to look at him, and in that split second, his mouth is on mine. His lips are hot and make mine tingle in response. His hands are suddenly on my hips, pulling me to him to the point where I can feel the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

The kiss only last a minute, but it feels like eternity. I instantly know that this is what I want.

/

A/N:

Please review!


End file.
